Mate's to the Element
by slyPotter3
Summary: Harry James Potter or Jamie is scared. When he cries it rains, when he's mad it storms and he has power beyond his control. He needs to find his mates, so they can ground his emotions and power. Warning: slush, m/m/m/m/m/m, creature, summary sucks, please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! New story!

J.K. Rowling Owns all

Warning: Slush, creature, M/M/M/M/M, powerful harry. I think that's all?

_For the pairing do you think I would have Severus, and Tom R, Charlie w. Bill w. or Oc? _

_Ps. Draco and Lucius are going to be the mates. Choose two more. _

Chapter 1

When I cry, it rains. When I get anger it storms. When I am hurt the sea goes wild. When I am tired the wind howls around me. I am cursed, to control the elements of the world. Fire, earth, water, and air, are just a few elements I have to worry about. My biggest fear is that I cannot control my powers, and people get hurt. I am afraid that if I don't find my mate soon, the world will be doomed.

~page break~

"Hey Ron! "I shout out running towards him with excitement, I have not seen my best friend since Hogwarts let out for the summer.

"Hey mate," he said as he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him, oh how he chanced. My big brother was now taller and more filled out. He lost his baby fat, and I could feel his muscles as he pressed me close to him. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. He leaned down and pressed a small kiss against my forehead. I blushed and pulled away.

"Are you ready to go mate?" he asked me grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the train. I nodded bouncing a little; but before I could get on the train I smelt it. I looked around trying to find the source of the smell, but there were too many people. My tears started to well up, where was it. I looked around once more before Ron forced me onto the train.

"Harry mate? What is it?" he asked as I began to sob. I sniffed a couple of times before I could answer.

"He was there, my mate! I could smell him, Firewood, whisky and light male cologne." I explained crying. I felt Ron rub my arm soothingly.

"Shhh, it will be okay Jamie," He said using my nickname instead of Harry. I looked up at him and tried to smile, but I knew it was a fail.

"Ron, do you think I will ever smell him again?" I asked. Ron nodded at me and picked me up and set me on his lap.

"Yes Jamie, I am sure you will," He said rocking me in his arms. I buried my face into his shoulder and started to day dream about the angel from my dreams.

~Page break~

"Jamie wake up!" I heard Ron shout in my ear. I winced at the loud noise and tried to turn over to go back to sleep.

"Harry James Potter, if you don't wake up with instant I am going to throw you on the floor," I heard him hiss in my ear, I groan again lifted my head.

"Imawake" I mumbled, got up and stretched. After I finished stretching I plumbed back down lazily unto Rons lap. I heard Ron snort but he didn't complain, a few minutes later, I felt myself get sleepy.

"**We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes, leave your belongings we will take care of them!" **

The announcer hollered. I got up and started to pace around, trying to wake myself up. Suddenly I smelled it; blueberry, fresh wine, and strong male cologne! I jumped up and stared at the door as it opened. Then Draco Malfoy swaggered it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear fans, okay so I got equal votes for Bill W. Charlie W.. I have decided that I will use them and Lucius and Draco as Harry's mates. To those who wanted Tom to be a mate, so sorry to say he will not be a mate.

~slyPotter3~

WARNING: SLUSH, M/M/M/M/M POWERFUL HARRY, GOOD TOM AND GOOD DEATH EASTERS. Bashing to Hermione and Dumbledore

PAIRING: BILL, CHARLIE, DRACO, LUCIUS, AND HARRY. Tom Riddle/ Severus

SUB: HARRY 1ST. Dom: Lucius 2nd. Dom: Draco 2rd. Dom: Bill 4th and Charlie 4th

Chapter 2

I was not prepared… When Draco came in I went into shock and attacked him. I didn't know how strong the call was supposed to be, and even if I had I would have still attacked him. His arms came around my smaller body holding me closer to him. I knew he felt it to, the pull and now our hearts being as one. I heard him whisper something to Ron, and then I heard the door open and saw Ron stumble out. As soon as he left, I relaxed myself against Draco, loving his body heat, which wrapped around me.

"Potter, what's going on?" he asked me gentle holding me. I felt a chill run through me as I snuggled deeper into him.

"Mine, my mate," I mumbled as if that explained everything.

"Okay Potter…" he started up I stopped him.

"Harry…" I told him, it already made me cringe when Draco called me "Potter." I hated the name Potter; it reminded me of what my father did to Snape.

"Okay Harry, it's time for us to get off," he mumbled into my shoulder. I was suddenly afraid… What if Draco didn't want me if I got up? What if he was mean…? Then because of my fragile heart, I burst into tears.

"Harry? What wrong?" Draco demanded. Just as I was about to answer the door opened and a very wet Ron came in. I couldn't help it; I burst into a fit of laugher. Ron's face turned bright red, and he start gripping about something. I think it was food, which made me laugh even harder. Then I heard the most beautiful sound. It was like harmony; I turned to look at Draco in amazement. Then to my disappointment he stopped.

"Stop looking at me like that Potter, yes I do laugh," he snapped rather harshly at me. I started tear up as I got off my mad mate. Draco picked himself up and started to head for the door. My heart started to break as I watched him walk out. I looked at Ron and he looked alarmed.

"Fuck," he muttered and hurried out the door. I down and curled into a protective ball, trying to stop myself from cursing myself until I bled. I made my mate mad. He didn't want me anymore. I burst into a dry sob. A minute later the door opened, and I smelled him again.

"Harry I wasn't anger… I just didn't want you to look at me the way you were," he said as he neared me. I looked at him with hope in my heart. Did he want me still…?

"You… Not mad?" I asked childishly. He shook his head no, and as I came out of my curled up position he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Come on we have to go," he said almost sweetly. I nodded against his shoulder and we walked out together. I could feel many of the other students staring at but Draco just held me tighter. He walked me to my seat and then walked back to his own house. Once he was a good couple of feet away, smelled two more heavenly scents. One was old spice, blood, and dark chocolate and the other was mint, caramel, and butter beer. I was in love. I looked up and to my surprise; two red heads were starting straight at me. I felt my cheeks reddening and the powerful pull, the same one I felt for Draco when I first saw him. I was suddenly out of my chair and both of the red heads where on the ground with me on top of them.

"Mr. Potter get of the Weasley boys right now!" Snapes voice snapped me out of my trance. I looked up at Snape, and blush.

"Umm, I'm sorry Bill, Charlie." I said as I stood up. They both grinned at me and I smelt Draco behind me. He came forward and I heard him mumble.

"Great, Potter and two Weasleyets as my mate, Wont my father have a field day."

Bill and Charlie grin widen. I smiled.

"So told you Charles, you own me 13 gallons," bill said and I burst out laughing, now if I can only find my other mate, the world will be perfect….


End file.
